


Peach Vodka

by exoccult



Series: Drunken Night [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, idk what else to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/exoccult
Summary: Baekhyun drinks cherry vodka almost religiously. Tonight, he drinks peach. Chanyeol really likes peach.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Drunken Night [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/419452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Peach Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Drinking, cursing, _a lot_ of cursing, light angst I guess  
>  **Disclaimer:** I have zero rights to the characters used in this work, but I did create new personas for them I suppose (though I'm not sure I'd like to take credit for that even lololol)  
>  **A/N:** I wrote this a year ago and thought I posted it, so it's 5 am rn and I'm finally getting around to it... BIG OOF.

When Baekhyun wakes up in the morning, he’s not expecting Chanyeol to be curled up in the bed next to him - his boyfriend tends to be an early riser. But he’s not expecting that Chanyeol would have had a shower already, made breakfast for himself and disappeared from the apartment entirely. Or maybe he should have expected it considering how jealous the younger had been last night.

Hot flashes of the club keep returning to Baekhyun as he struggles to rub the sleep from his eyes and reaches out blindly for the bottle of water that Chanyeol put on his bedside table last night along with a couple of pain pills. There had been boys - a lot of boys - each of them staring at Baekhyun with hungry eyes, wanting to touch him and take him home. That’s not entirely unusual for Baekhyun when he goes down town, so he skips over the memories of all the randos that tried to get in his pants by buying him drinks.

What else was there? Chanyeol was possessive as usual, but that’s how they always play when they go out. Baekhyun pulls away, flirts, has too much fun, Chanyeol reels him in, catches him and takes him. It’s been like that since they first met, always playing cat and mouse when they go out…

The sex last night was so dirty, but so good. Baekhyun remembers being drunk as fuck - literally just shit faced - the entire time they fucked. Oh but it was amazing.

He also remembers Chanyeol being a little rougher than usual, a little angrier at the club, a little less vocal during their sex.

Like Chanyeol was mad at him.

With a sigh, Baekhyun downs the pills and drags himself out of his bed, towards the bathroom so he can shower. There’s a slightly damp towel hanging on the rack from when Chanyeol showered in the morning and the smell of Chanyeol’s shampoo fills Baekhyun’s senses. He wants to smile to himself, because the scent reminds him of his warm, soft Chanyeol, but instead he frowns, because Chanyeol never woke him up for a mandatory washing plus lazy morning shower sex.

Baekhyun mumbles to himself as he turns on the water - warm and inviting - and slips in all alone with no giant to wash his hair for him, because he’s just too tired to care or do it himself. There’s no one to kiss his shoulder and whisper stupid things in his ear when he complains aloud about his slight hangover.

There’s no Park Chanyeol to tell him that he loves him.

And Baekhyun is really just… Sad. He hasn’t felt this empty and alone in a long time.

Through the glass of the shower door, Baekhyun can sort of see his reflection in the mirror over the sink and he is startled by the sight of blotchy bruises all over him. He has to do a double take, because he’s not really sure if what he saw was part of his imagination. So when he looks again, he stills his movements and his jaw drops.

Down his neck, over his collarbones, on his thighs blending oddly with his tattoo, and all over his chest, there are obscenely dark bruises.

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun mutters to himself, tracing the sensitive spots with his fingertips.

He would be lying to say that he doesn’t like being marked,  _ owned _ , by Chanyeol, but this is… This is more than Chanyeol has ever left on his body before. Chanyeol’s entire being, his ownership, has been completely engraved into Baekhyun’s pale skin and Baekhyun’s face flushes with heat at the thought.

Chanyeol wasn’t just jealous last night, because Baekhyun kept flirting with other boys.

Chanyeol was fucking furious and took it out all over Baekhyun’s body with these beautiful bruises.

And Baekhyun isn’t entirely sure at what, or  _ who _ rather, Chanyeol was so enraged.

Baekhyun shivers under the heat of the shower stream before slipping out and wrapping himself up in Chanyeol’s used towel, because it still smells like him. He frowns when he looks in the mirror and can see himself more clearly - these bruises won’t be easy to cover up. And Chanyeol probably knows that. That’s why he did it.

Within twenty minutes, Baekhyun is lying flat on his bed, wondering if maybe he should have changed the sheets before doing so, and playing with his phone, debating calling Chanyeol or not. After a few minutes of thinking it over in his head, he figures a phone call is not enough - he really needs to see Chanyeol in person. Instead of calling his overgrown boyfriend, he opts to call Jongdae instead, because that kid usually knows Chanyeol’s whereabouts when he’s in a bad mood.

One, two, three rings go through by the time Jongdae picks up the phone sounding groggy, voice scratchy, “Hello?”

“What’s wrong with you? You sound awful.” Baekhyun mutters and rolls from his back onto his stomach, “I was wondering if you’d heard from Chanyeol today.”

“No,” Jongdae answers with a sigh, “I actually have Kyungsoo on the other line, do you mind if I call you back?”

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks worried, because Jongdae hasn’t bothered to tease or laugh at Baekhyun yet about his unsightly behaviour downtown so obviously something is up.

“I’ll tell you later, maybe,” Jongdae says vaguely and Baekhyun has no other choice but to agree, considering Jongdae hung up the phone.

In that moment, Baekhyun decides to think of a way to make it up to Chanyeol. He doesn’t like receiving the cold shoulder, especially not from his partner in crime/boyfriend. The feeling is not one he wants to keep experiencing so he starts to wonder what he could possibly do to get Chanyeol to realize that he loves him and only has eyes for him.

He hadn’t realized that his actions had affected Chanyeol so much and suddenly a heavy weight settles in his stomach.

What if Chanyeol is tired of all of this? What if Chanyeol is starting to get tired of him?

Tears threaten to fall down Baekhyun’s cheeks as he thinks about a life without Chanyeol. Oh god, he would rather die!

A lump forms solid in his throat and he suddenly feels like it’s harder for him to breathe when he begins choking on his sobs, curling into Chanyeol’s pillow, because it still smells like him and Baekhyun really needs his giant boyfriend right about now… But this pillow will have to do.

The silence is near deafening after about an hour of Baekhyun crying to himself and regretting a lot of the decisions he made while drunk. He knows being drunk is no excuse, but after not hearing from Chanyeol for even those few hours was and is still awful, heartbreaking even. Baekhyun doesn’t like to be alone, but he especially doesn’t like to be alone knowing that he hurt Chanyeol.

So when Kyungsoo calls him not even half an hour after Baekhyun has finally gotten dressed and curled up back in his bed with Chanyeol’s pillow and his laptop, Baekhyun is surprised to find himself eagerly answering the phone call. He is even more surprised to hear what Kyungsoo has to say, explaining the situation with Jongdae and why it is that they all have to back out together again tonight to help out their dearest friend. Baekhyun couldn’t even argue, not after Kyungsoo a) told him that Jongdae had been crying for hours now and b) had hung up the phone on him when Jongdae whined for more coffee in the background.

This would be his chance, Baekhyun decides jumping from his bed. Tonight, he would win back Chanyeol’s heart and prove to him his undying love. Fuck waiting for the right financial time to propose - they’re too young to worry about that right now. It was just some bad excuse not to get married a few years ago when they freaked out because they were moving too fast. It’s been years and Baekhyun is only just starting to realize that he’s had enough. He doesn’t need the shitty excuse anymore, he just needs Chanyeol.

Without a moment to spare, Baekhyun runs out the door of his apartment and down the street to the nearest jewellers’ store. Because if there is anything that Baekhyun is good at, it’s spontaneity and recklessness.

He only starts to second guess himself when he arrives at Jongdae’s apartment building and he can see Chanyeol’s car parked in the lot right next to Kyungsoo’s. Chanyeol is here. And Baekhyun hasn’t seen his lover since last night (or early morning depending on what kind of freaks wake up at three in the morning).

So, he does what he’s third or fourth best at - he panics. He panics as he walks towards the building, wondering if Chanyeol somehow knows that Baekhyun has bought a ring, as if somehow seeing Chanyeol will just make him sob all over again… As if somehow, when he walks into the apartment, Chanyeol is going to break up with him over one stupid, stupid night. And really, Baekhyun’s heart shatters as he thinks that he wouldn’t blame him…

Chanyeol doesn't speak to Baekhyun save for the formalities. A quick nod and a hello when Baekhyun walks through the door to greet him and a simple you're welcome after Baekhyun has thanked him for holding the door open for him. That was as much as Baekhyun could get from his tall lover. And it hurts like hell.

"What's up with you two?" Jongdae asks, hushed in the backseat of the taxi.

Baekhyun shakes his head, "I screwed up."

"Okay, yeah, but how?" Jongdae asks, hoping that this would take his mind off of the anxiety growing in his gut (it doesn't).

"I took things too far last night with other men and I think he thinks that I don't want a future with him anymore." Baekhyun says in one breath that sends Jongdae's head reeling before he's even reached the club, let alone the bar.

"You did screw up." Jongdae decides, "How are you going to fix it?"

"I'm still trying to work that part out." Baekhyun says honestly, feeling the ring he's got tucked away in his inside jacket pocket.

He's got a lot of work to do tonight, he figures when they reach the club and the first thing Chanyeol does is hit on one of the bodyguards. Baekhyun can’t bring himself to watch as Chanyeol flirts so he does the next best thing: brings himself to the bar.

"What the hell are you drinking, Byun Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks in confusion when a peachy coloured drink finds its way into Baekhyun's hands.

"Peach vodka." He shrugs.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asks, watching Baekhyun pour the drink into a glass of ice cubes. Peach is not a flavour Baekhyun enjoys.

"Something crazy." Baekhyun replies before disappearing with the drink in hand.

Baekhyun's thoughts can't seem to keep themselves straight as he walks towards Chanyeol who is now chatting up a younger man in a dimly lit corner of the club. It irks Baekhyun to see Chanyeol like this, but he figures that he's getting a taste of his own medicine. It is what it is.

He takes a sip of the drink, tries not to cringe too much, and then makes his way between Chanyeol and the kid.

"Yeolie," Baekhyun greets him, "I got us a drink to share."

Chanyeol peels his attention away from the boy immediately, eyes transfixed on Baekhyun's own with something that Baekhyun can't quite place. It looks like sadness and longing. Baekhyun doesn't like that look on his Chanyeol.

"What is it?" Chanyeol asks, looking at the drink in Baekhyun's hand.

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip and then leans in real close to Chanyeol, "Peach." he breathes, his breath laced with the scent of alcohol invading Chanyeol’s personal space.

Chanyeol all but swallows the lump in his throat.

"Peach." he repeats, licking his lips.

"Would you like some?" Baekhyun inquires, taking a tantalising sip from the glass.

Chanyeol's brain short circuits as he grabs Baekhyun and kisses him full on the mouth, his tongue slipping between his lips to lick the taste of peach on Baekhyun. Baekhyun moans, allowing Chanyeol's tongue to explore everything, tasting the peach that Baekhyun knows he loves.

The kiss lasts for an eternity; Baekhyun’s whole body feels light as a feather and his stomach twists with butterflies. Chanyeol’s kiss tastes like forgiveness and the weight of the world disappears.

"Baek," Chanyeol whispers, once he's pulled away, "Baek, I love you."

Baekhyun looks up in surprise at the sudden intensity in Chanyeol's voice, "I love you too." he replies in earnest.

"I'll only ever love you." Chanyeol whispers, kissing Baekhyun's soft lips again, holding Baekhyun so tenderly in his arms.

Baekhyun's body shivers with the affection and he doesn't know what to do next. He wants Chanyeol to take him, but he's got that ring digging into his chest from his pocket. Chanyeol kisses him again, hands roaming his body gently and Baekhyun shakes in his arms. Fuck whatever plans he had made.

"Let's go home." Baekhyun whispers, "Just the two of us."

Chanyeol smiles softly, "Of course."

***

The sex they have back at their apartment is different from what it normally is. This time it's sugary sweet with Chanyeol being incredibly attentive. It's slow and passionate and Baekhyun honestly can't remember the last time they did this.

Chanyeol's big hands cup his face as their lips press together in kisses full of love and want. His hands begin to wander, pulling the jacket off of Baekhyun's small frame against the wall of their apartment entryway. The jacket falls to the ground and something clatters against the hardwood flooring. Baekhyun's body freezes at the sound.

Immediately, Chanyeol feels the slight rigidness of Baekhyun’s body and pulls away briefly.

"What was that?" Chanyeol inquires, kissing Baekhyun's nose.

"Wait," Baekhyun gasps, "Don't look!"

Chanyeol, naturally, looks anyway and is confused by the sight. A gold ring glints in the light of their apartment and he has to squint at it to be sure.

"Is that..." Chanyeol starts, licking his suddenly dry lips and tasting Baekhyun and peach vodka there.

Baekhyun scrambles, dropping to his knees and picking the ring up between slender fingers. He stays there, on the floor, looking up at Chanyeol with wide, dewy eyes lined in his signature black kohl. Chanyeol blinks stupidly.

"How did you..." Chanyeol looks confused and amazed all at once.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun takes a deep shaking breath, "I don't know how to say this," he pauses and closes his eyes, "I'm sorry, I love you, marry me?"

Chanyeol blinks and blinks and blinks.

And then he started to fucking laugh.

Chanyeol drops to his knees, pulls Baekhyun against him and kisses him like Baekhyun is the only one in the world.

Baekhyun weakly pushes Chanyeol’s chest, “Stop laughing!” he pouts.

"I was always going to marry you one day," Chanyeol snorts, kissing Baekhyun again and again, "I've known since we met." he confesses, pulling Baekhyun into his arms.

“That’s not a fucking answer, Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun whines, but he’s smiling like an idiot.

Suddenly, Chanyeol sweeps Baekhyun up into his arms. Surprised by this movement, Baekhyun has to wrap his legs around Chanyeol to keep himself there as Chanyeol starts to walk them to their bedroom.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says as he carries his boyfriend, now fiance, down the hall.

They fall back into their bed, kissing and giggling like the two idiots in love that they are.

Chanyeol sits back on his knees and peels off his too tight shirt before slipping Baekhyun out of his own. Their skin presses as Chanyeol dives back in for more kisses, shaking as he reaches down to unbutton the jeans that Baekhyun is wearing. He's acting like it's their first time, like he's never touched Baekhyun before in his life and he's terrified he might break him.

They slip out of their clothes, giggling quietly like they're afraid to be caught. Baekhyun rolls over so that he's on top of Chanyeol, kissing every bit of the taller's soft, warm skin that he can reach as he fingers himself open. Chaneyol's hand joins his own, covered in lube, to assist in preparing him for what's about to happen.

"I love you." Baekhyun repeats the words like a mantra, like he can't say it enough, like Chanyeol can't hear it enough.

"I love you too." Chanyeol replies each time, like a prayer as Baekhyun's soft lips trail the most wonderful kisses down his body.

It takes time for Baekhyun to prepare himself, but he wants this moment to last. The moment that he and Chanyeol finally, finally admitted their complete devotion for each other.

Chanyeol's fingers pull Baekhyun's ass cheeks apart slowly, as Baekhyun begins to slide down onto Chanyeol's thick cock. The head strains against the tightness of Baekhyun's fluttering ass hole, but Baekhyun is determined. He closes his eyes, tosses his head back, and slides all the way down Chanyeol's dick until he's full of him.

A sigh of bliss escapes both of their lips and then a giggle as they begin to kiss. Baekhyun moves up and down Chanyeol's cock, gasping with pleasure whenever Chaneyol decides to thrust up inside of him. The kisses never cease; Chanyeol's lips trap Baekhyun's in passionate kisses as they make love.

Chanyeol's hand slips away from Baekhyun's ass and strokes his thigh on the way to Baekhyun's heavy cock. It bounces each time Baekhyun pushes himself down on Chanyeol and it looks like Baekhyun is ready to cum. The taller's hand wraps around Baekhyun's cock in a tight fist, the way that Baekhyun likes it, and he begins to stroke him. Baekhyun cries out in absolute pleasure, screaming Chanyeol's name as the man strokes him while kissing and sucking on his neck.

Baekhyun's body goes rigid with pleasure as the head of Chanyeol's cock hits his prostate and Chanyeol's hand coaxes the orgasm from him. He shakes and gasps loudly as his cum covers Chanyeol's body. The sight of it is obscene and beautiful and, fuck, Baekhyun loves Chanyeol so much.

He clenches his ass around Chanyeol, feels the deliciousness of Chanyeol's hard length continuing to fill him, and wants desperately for Chaneyol to feel good too. Baekhyun rolls his hips again and again, causing Chanyeol to throw his head back in a long drawn out moan that makes Baekhyun feel all hot and bothered again. So he does it once more, leaning forwards to plant a wet kiss on that one spot on Chanyeol's neck that he loves. With that, Chanyeol's body erupts with orgasm, filling Baekhyun with his cum.

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol as he slips off of his dick and plants himself beside him. Chanyeol smiles too, laughs a little as Baekhyun yawns and curls into him. His fingers begin to trace the harsh outlines of angry bruises from the previous night and the semblance of a frown quirks at the corners of his lips. Baekhyun shakes his head and kisses the tips of Chanyeol's fingers.

"I love you." Baekhyun grins, "I'm going to marry you."

Chanyeol laughs, smiles wide and all teeth the way that Baekhyun likes - unabashed, "I love you so much, Baekhyun. I'm going to love you forever."

Baekhyun laughs at the pure cheesiness and then remembers the forgotten ring on the floor of their foyer.

"The ring!" Baekhyun gasps and Chanyeol rubs a small circle into Baekhyun's hip to quiet him.

"Open the top drawer of my nightstand." Chanyeol hums and Baekhyun does.

"What am I looking for?" Baekhyun asks, rummaging for nothing, “Condoms are useless at this point.” he jokes flatly (mostly because he’s exhausted now).

"Take out my old glasses case." Chanyeol instructs and so Baekhyun does, looking at Chanyeol full of curiosity.

"Open it." Chanyeol urges with a smile.

When Baekhyun does, he can't contain the tears that spring into his eyes, because in the case is a small velvet bag and Baekhyun already recognizes the name of the jewellery store on the label.

"You're my fucking favourite." Baekhyun laughs, taking the ring out of the bag, "It's the same damn ring."

Chanyeol laughs and kisses the top of Baekhyun's head, gracefully accepting the mouthful of hair along with it, "That it is."

"How long have you...?" Baekhyun shakes his head, "Doesn't matter. I asked first."

"That you did." Chanyeol says with a roll of his eyes, before tilting Baekhyun's chin upwards, "And I love you all the more for it." he whispers before kissing Baekhyun once more.

Baekhyun giggles into the kiss and wonders why the hell he didn't ask Chanyeol sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys, I think I've lost my golden writing touch.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this trash~ Leave a comment; it's good for my self esteem ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> PS: There may be one more instalment on the way to conclude this random work I started far too long ago :^)


End file.
